Edward & Janes First kiss
by gully88
Summary: THIS MY FANTASY! Jane wakes up to a strange laugh, she follows it to her masters room, Mr Rochester. She saves him fro his death bed. They have a drink adnd share first kiss & they declare their love. One thing leads to another. AGAIN MY FANTASY


Jane Eyre

Edward and Jane's First kiss

It was in the middle of the night where Jane had woke up to hear a rather unearthly sound of a Laugh. This laugh disturbed her greatly. But what did she do? she went to follow the strange sound. As jane left her warm covers and soft feather pillows, she went towards the candle which only hold light. She picked it up with her thin fingers and let her trembling hand towards a cold metal door knob.  
As she opened her bedroom door, she felt a cold chill run down her spin. Again she heard the strange laugh which sounded further away. She called out gentle 'who's there?' it was like a sound of whisper. She was started to feel uneasy as no reply came. So what did she do? she went to where she though that something or someone down on her left. As he feet felt the cold stone, again she felt a chill run down her spin. It was like ice on the floor. With her body trembling she still went forward.  
Her hand as shaking as you would see with the light flickering through the darkness. Jane was frightened for she has not heard anything else after that laugh. She then stopped full in her tracks to come across which looked like, Light. Now that couldn't be right for she knows that everyone would be asleep for it was most likely 2 in the morning. Someone was in that room. As again she moved her cold thin body she turned the corner to the source of light and then there it was. Light and Smoke. She rushed towards the door completely forgetting that, that room was his.

Mr Edward Rochester

Still she forget for she though of safety to who ever was in it. She was scared tired and cold to let her mind think straight. She burst in there and there she saw, Mr Rochester on his bed asleep surrounded by which would be his death bed of flames and fire. Jane stood there in shock for only a moment before she ran towards him.

She ran towards him shaking his sleepless body roughly, no reply came from him. She could smell him. He smelt of brandy, cigars, and spices. The heat of his bed made it come out in the best of him.

'mr Rochester wake up' panicking tone she had. She looked around for something anything to wake Her master

There which lies flowers in a vase. Which means water. Water was the only thing she could use. She put down the candle and rushed towards it. chucked the flowers on the floor, she didn't realise as she did it the she had thorns in her hand. But she ignored it and there she splashed water on his beautiful face.

'Is there a flood' in a tired some what shocked voice as he looked around in confusion, his brow went up I shock at what he saw. His bed was on fire and his sweet jane in the room looking scared, panicky. He got up, and took a blanket near his chair and there he smacking his robe against the hot flames of hell out. Jane was helping by splashing water from other vase, again ignoring her hand!!

As then he mange to keep everything under control as the last flames went out. Leaving the two shocked and chocking on thick grey smoke. They started coughing and as Edward went to jane side he escorted her out of his chambers and into another bedchamber. Them two still coughing and there was a bottle of brandy there he pour himself a glass and then looked over at Jane and poured her self brandy too.

Jane accepted the glass and drank. They were in silence trying to catch their breathe. Mr Rochester was the first one to brake their silence.

'What happened Jane?' looking at her for explanation

'I don't know I woke up and saw smoke and light in your chambers and rushed in to see better, and I saw you lying their asleep' looking at him through her bright brown eyes 'oh dear, are you alrite are you hurt Jane?' 'no i am fine, sir. But are you alrite'  
'i am fine jane, Thaks to you' he smiled at her. Jane looked away and blushed 'come sit' he said his arm gestured to two chairs. Jane walked over there and sat. She watch Mr Rochester to sit beside her 'Thank you Jane you saved my life' he said looking at her with thankful eyes 'No need to thank me, sir. Anyone would of done the same thing i did' 'i just beat them to it' she smiled and took a sip of her drink 'Yes indeed you did beat them, and most probably not had done the same. Again thank you Jane' he said smiling. She blushed and looked away They sat their in silenece untill Jnae broke it.

'you should sleep sir, it is late'she went to get up put Edward put his hand on hers and he saw her distressed. He placed his drink down and saw that she had drops of blood splashed on her pale, hand. He looked at it closer and he took out a handkerchief out and started dabbing it. Jane closed her eyes. His gentleness was over whelming to her

'i though you was not hurt Jane'  
'its nothing to worry about sir, it will heal'  
he looked at her with sad ness in his face, he looked down at her hand. He started kissing the marks of the thorn and their jane was in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was making her over whelmed she should of moved her hand but she did not

'There...healed now' he said letting go of her hand and sipped his drink 'thank you sir' she said not sure what else to say after that he grinned at her 'Jane, am i really not handsome to you' leaning forward. And he out of nowhere started kissing her temple. Jane in shock again didn't know what to say. She have to admit that she has fallen for him but wasn't sure what to do about it. 'as i said before sir, the outer shell is nothing to me' she started shaking he moved his mouth to her soft creamy neck. Jane closed her eyes at feeling the sensation of this all. 'well i have to agree about that statement. To me the outer shell doesn't matter to me either' Jane looked at him and captured his hazel eyes looking at her seriously. Before she knew it they both moved their heads towards one another and their mouths met as one.

There they had their first kiss

Feeling Jane's lips on his was sweet as honey, she was soft and sweet as his tongue crest against her lips, he felt her response and their she opened her mouth for him for entrance. He slides his tongue in her mouth and tasted her. Their tongues dancing wildly with one another, as if awaking another dance as they gentle crest each others tongue. Edward, placed his hand near her neck to get closer to her existence and their he felt jane placed her hand on his hand which was on her right forearm. Before one another they stood up and their Jane placed her arms around his neck and their Edward holding jane closer then before. His hand was in her smooth, soft hair and the other and on her slim waist.

They stopped each other kissing and breathed in air, they cached their breathe and looked at each other. Before Jane knew it he held her close. Her head laid resting above his heart, which was pounding rapidly. Edwards chin rested on her shoulder closing his eyes. He was happy. He has fallen for Jane. Love at first sight, and he wanted to tell her. Now they had been in each other presents for about 7 months and he was passionately in love with her.  
He had fallen for her kindness, her spirit, her youth, her humour, her eyes and heart. He wanted her desperately. But what they both didn't know what was going to happen next.

'i love you' She opened her eyes and looked shocked at what she just heard from his lips and then she turned towards him looking at him. Him their not mocking her but loving her.  
'what did you say'  
'i said i love you' he then smiled. He saw her eyes filled with tears but what was the tears filled with. Happiness, confusion, sadness. He saw a tear fall down her check and then he went to caress it away 'what's wrong Jane?' he looked scared, he though she might reject him. But then he felt at ease for she was smiling 'i love you too' and then she put her arms around his neck. He hold her tight and smiled, Holding her tightly as if she was a illusion, a dream but nothing happened. He said he loved her and she returned it back.

'My precious Jane, why do you love me?' smiling 'because you have a good sense of humour, your intelligent and you make me smile and your not cruel to me but you treat me equally as every one else in this house hold' tears stinging her eyes 'why do you love me sir'  
'i love you for who you are Jane' smiling again as hearing her cry with happiness. he said 'you have a big kind heart, make me laugh at your teasing with me, make me smiling when your near me as you are now and i love your mind for your not shy to tell me your opinions' kissing her temple. He stepped back to look at her and saw tears stain on her creamy face. He wiped her tears away and started kissing her eyes, nose, jaw, forehead and then her lips again.  
Again tasting each other, tongues dancing away within each others mouths. To jane he taste of sweet sugar and was so smooth and gentle with her. This was gentle with a lot of love against it.

Before they both knew they were leading towards the bed

Jane was really nervous about what was to happen next but she loved him and he loves her. She told herself that she will only do this to the person who she is truly in love with someone, and that someone is Edward. 


End file.
